Querido diario
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: Extraño. Aún no lograba aceptar su realidad a pesar del tiempo que ya llevaba viviendo al lado de Inuyasha. "¿Soy lo suficiente buena para ti?" (Inuyasha & Kagome)


**Aclaraciones/Notas: Las cursivas corresponden a lo que narra Kagome y a lo que piensa Inuyasha. Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia, en su totalidad, sí. Imprescindible haber leído el epílogo del manga.**

**Querido diario…**

"_Querido di__ario:_

_Ha pasado algún tiempo desde que regresé al lugar de mis lamentos, de mis alegrías, de mis decepciones y aventuras. Volví a la época de mis quince años, donde un monstruo que me tuvo presa me dirigió, transformando completamente mi destino. Todo ha cambiado de cierta forma, los paisajes, la tierra, el cultivo, las áreas verdes. Todo parece ir en armonía después de la desaparición de la perla y de la muerte de Náraku. Todo por el exterior ha cambiado, hasta las mismas personas que nos rodean en esta hermosa aldea. Vivo al lado de Inuyasha, en la modesta casa de la anciana Kaede, aprendiendo cada vez más acerca de mi nueva labor como sacerdotisa. Todos los días al despertar encuentro a Jinenji-san esperando por mí para continuar con mi entrenamiento sobre plantas medicinales y nuevas pócimas para curar malestares y enfermedades de la gente. Todo parece ir bien con Sango-chan y Miroku-sama también. Su matrimonio parece ir muy bien y me alegro por ello, después de tanto dolor por el que pasaron, se merecen mucha felicidad. Nuestro grupo parece ligeramente separado, cada uno tiene sus responsabilidades ahora, incluida yo. Yo estoy supliendo el lugar de mi antecesora, Kikyou. La abuela Kaede me enseña muchas cosas también y poco a poco me acostumbro a mi nuevo estilo de vida. Se podría decir que todo es perfecto ahora…sin contar con que Inuyasha y yo no hablamos mucho desde hace algunos días. Ando inmersa en mi entrenamiento, en atender a los aldeanos, en continuar con mi aprendizaje e Inuyasha también tiene algunas cosas que hacer._

_Realmente no imaginé esta vida para mí, pero comprendo que es mi deber ahora. Yo se lo prometí a Kikyou. Cuidaré de su aldea, de su hermana y…de su Inuyasha. No sé por qué siento un nudo en la garganta cada vez que pienso en el pasado. He estado entre bromas acerca de mi relación con ese necio, pero la verdad es que no siento que algo entre nosotros haya cambiado._

_Claro que siento el peso de los tres años que han transcurrido, pero entre nosotros no parece haberse suscitado ningún acercamiento, por más que yo lo deseara. Me pregunto si Inuyasha está esperando a que yo dé el primer paso…o yo debo rendirme a esperar a que él me dé una señal. El día que nos reencontramos, todo pareció mágico, vi todo su anhelo a través de su mirada. Percibí cuánto me había extrañado, y mis lágrimas también hablaron por sí solas. Parecía el comienzo de algo nuevo, parecía…"_

_—_ ¿Kagome? -Escuchó la sacerdotisa tras ella_—_. Pensé que estarías aún con Jinenji…

Era Inuyasha. Aquel tonto ojimiel. Cerró su diario y lo escondió hábilmente entre sus mangas. No volteó a mirarlo, solo se mantuvo de espaldas a él. No quería que se diera cuenta de su reciente tristeza.

_— _Terminamos pronto esta vez, además quería limpiar un poco la casa.

_— _Deberías descansar un poco. Todos los días te los pasas trabajando y entrenando. _—_Musitó con cierta molestia_—._

Kagome curvó sus labios en una sutil sonrisa.

_— _Para mí no es molestia. Estoy acostumbrándome poco a poco a la nueva vida que decidí vivir. _—_Hizo una pausa_—._ ¿Deseas comer ya? Apuesto a que llegas recién de trabajar con Miroku-sama…

Inuyasha le dio la espalda al ver que ella ni lo miraba.

_— _¿Por qué hoy tampoco me miras? ¿Es que sigues molesta conmigo por lo que pasó la otra vez con ese monstruo que te confundió con Kikyou?

Kagome siguió sin mirarlo, conteniendo la respiración. Apretó sus puños.

_— _No digas cosas que no vienen al caso, Inuyasha…

Sintió un jalón brusco. Y no tuvo más opción que mirarlo a los ojos. Vio confusión en su mirada, molestia, tristeza, muchas cosas más que no sabía identificar. Bajó la mirada. ¿A quién quería engañar? Estaba dolida, estaba aprendiendo a aceptar que vivía en una época distinta a la suya, asumiendo un importante rol, lejos de su familia, de su mundo, se sentía algo…sola, ofuscada, triste, y aún así cumplía con todo, pero para ella eso no era suficiente. Abrió los ojos en desmesura…

_—_ ¿Kagome? Mírame a los ojos, por favor.

Finalmente ella lo miró.

_— _¿Está bien que yo esté aquí, Inuyasha? ¿Soy lo suficientemente buena para cuidar de esta aldea?

Él la soltó. Esa mirada…la conocía perfectamente. Dejó de lado su rudeza y la abrazó fuertemente, dejando a Kagome casi sin aire. Por tres años la creyó perdida, pensando que jamás a volvería a ver y ahora ella estaba entre sus brazos, podía sentir su aroma, su calidez, su ser entero. ¿Cómo había podido ella comenzar a ser tan pesimista? Kagome quería seguir perdida entre su abrazo, lo añoraba, lo esperaba, lo ansiaba. ¡Que hembra para más desconfiada! ¿El tiempo sin verse la había vuelto tan insegura?

Sí. Ella se sentía impotente. Impotente por pensar que no era lo suficientemente buena. Impotente por querer hacer más.

_— _Siempre has sido buena, Kagome…desde que te conocí, y eso nunca va a cambiar, así pasen quinientos o mil años.

_— _Entonces ¿por qué no siento que confías en mí?

Kagome deshizo el abrazo. El silencio reinó tan solo unos segundos.

_— _Yo solo quería evitarte una incomodidad. Lamento si eso te ha puesto de mal humor. Tú eres mi vida ahora…

_— _¿Y soy realmente lo que necesitas?

_— _Nunca te compares. Eres buena a tu ritmo y a tu manera. Y también eres única. Y, pues, bueno…

La sacerdotisa sonrió como pocas veces lo había hecho en más de tres años.

_— _Pero, Kikyou, ella...

Él la calló con un corto y simple beso, acto que la sorprendió bastante.

_— _Kikyou fue mi primer amor, y la tendré presente en mis recuerdos…pero mis días, mi futuro y mi todo solamente están a tu lado. Yo no quiero perderte otra vez, solamente eso…y me disculpo por haberte hecho sentir así.

Kagome se aferró al abrazo esta vez.

_— _Entonces dímelo. ¡Demuéstramelo! No me alejes de ti, Inuyasha…

Lucía tan triste y suplicante que sintió como si su corazón se estrujara.

_— _¡Keh! Eres tan tonta… _—_correspondió su abrazo_—_. Nunca voy a alejarte de mí. Eres…_la mujer que nació para conocerme, y yo soy el hombre que nació para ti…_

_— _Soy tu chica _—_sonrió_—_.

A Inuyasha se le subieron todos los colores posibles a la cabeza y a la sacerdotisa no hizo más que reír a lo bajo por la vergüenza que el rostro de su compañero mostraba. Lo apretó más contra sí misma, provocando un gemido extraño en el hanyou. Lo miró extrañada y el sonrojo pareció contagiarla.

_—_ ¿I-Inuyasha?

_—_ ¡T-Tengo que ir a darme un baño!

Se separó tan rápidamente de Kagome que ella no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar. Se quedó mirando la entrada, entre excitada y anonadada. Su corazón latía a mil y un escalofrío exquisito comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo. Sonrió como una quinceañera. Estaba emocionada. De su boca no salía palabra alguna. Corrió hacia su pequeño cuaderno de apuntes, aun con la mano temblante…

"_Querido diario:_

_Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo. Inuyasha me besó, Inuyasha me declaró su amor a su manera, Inuyasha me tuvo entre sus brazos. No puedo ser más feliz que ahora. Nunca, nunca más en mi vida dejaré de amarlo._

_Voy a amarlo siempre."_

Por otro lado, Inuyasha se había metido de lleno al tranquilo rio, sin tomarse la molestia de despojarse de sus ropas. La cara le ardía, su cuerpo era caldero y su corazón un volcán contando los segundos para romper en erupción. Todo era culpa de Miroku…y sus perversiones. Gracias a aquel depravado monje, lo mañoso se le estaba pegando demasiado.

Mientras Inuyasha tenía tales problemas de autocontrol, Kagome, ignorante a los deseos carnales de su "esposo", cantaba alegremente mientras preparaba el almuerzo.

**¿Fin?**

_**Y volví después de años (sin exagerar) de ausencia. Sé que tengo pendiente a la segunda parte de "La partida sigilosa de Kagome" y el término de la primera temporada. Solo les adelanto que están muy próximas a ustedes. Les agradezco mucho por la espera. **_

_**Infinitas gracias y espero al menos un review para mi one-short. Años sin escribir un fanfic y realmente quiero saber sí aún tengo el talento **_

_**¡Besos!**_

_**Lacie N. Baskerville**_


End file.
